


The Best Dads get Promoted...

by Starjargon



Series: 1001 drabbles [15]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Runaways (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Family, Gen, Going to keep running no matter what Captain America thinks..., Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humour, Mix of Marvel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: A member of the Runaways has a few things in common with a few of the Avengers...





	The Best Dads get Promoted...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Going with an Ultron comic origin and Vision's film origin. Fits in no specific time except early film Vision- simply because this meeting would be fun!

The Avengers had caught up to the Runaways again, trying good-naturedly to bribe them back to "society" by sharing a bit of their own stories with the wary kids. At hearing just how much input Hank had in Ultron's creation, Victor turned to Ant Man.

"Heya, Gramps." He waved, followed by various snorts.

At Bruiser's questioning look, the others quickly connected the dots for her, to the complete astonishment of the Avengers.

Vision suddenly turned to Tony Stark, who was smirking at his gob smacked teammate.

"Heya, Gramps," he mimicked naively. Snorts became full laughter at two now dumbstruck geniuses.


End file.
